Geboren im Zeichen der Schlange
by cherry001
Summary: Auszug: auch wenn sich Ihre Eltern eher mehr im Hintergrund gehalten haben So trat wenigstens nie an die Öffentlichkeit, dass Violet und Jacques Beauregard Todesser waren“
1. Kapitel 1

Hi meine Lieben!

Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr von meiner Story haltet. Bis jetzt gibt es 36 Kapitel, also wenn ich genug Reviews bekomme, dann geht das auch Ruck-Zuck mit dem Upload. Mein Vorschlag: Ich bekomme fünf Reviews von euch und ihr bekommt das nächste Chap. OK? Das ist fair, glaubt mir. +ggg+

* * *

_**Geboren im Zeichen der Schlange:**_

Kapitel 1

_Familiengeheimnisse_

Obwohl das Wetter in der ersten Juliwoche zum Verweilen im Freien einlud, verbrachte eine junge Frau den herrlichen Sommertag im Hause ihrer Eltern. Eve Beauregard saß auf dem großen Ledersofa im Salon. Das Haus der Beauregards war alt und luxuriös eingerichtet. Ihre Eltern hatten großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass man ihnen ansah, wie reich sie waren. Das zeigte sich an der teuren Mahagonieinrichtung, alten Gemälden, sündhaft teuren Teppichen und dem Familienservice samt Familienwappen. Eve bedeute das alles nichts.

Der Raum wurde nur von der untergehenden Sonne und dem offenen Kamin erhellt. Sie starrte in das verzauberte Feuer und in ihren braunen Augen spiegelten sich die Flammen wider. Doch Eve beobachtete nicht die Flammen, sie dachte an ihre Eltern: Violet und Jacques Beauregard waren erst vor drei Wochen verstorben. Es geschah, während Eve in Australien war. Und genau deshalb, machte sie sich Vorwürfe. Vielleicht hätte sie deren Tod verhindern können. Ihre Eltern war nicht damit einverstanden gewesen, als sie nach Australien ging, aber sie hatte sich deren Willen widersetzt. Während Eves zweijährigen Aufenthalts lernte sie dort ihre große Liebe kennen. Leider war er ein Muggel und als sie ihm von ihrem „kleinem" Geheimnis erzählte, hat er sie verlassen.

All diese Erinnerungen taten ihr weh und das Gefühl von Einsamkeit machte ihr schon wieder zu schaffen. Traurig wandte sie den Blick vom Feuer ab. Ihr war kalt. Hätte sie doch nur nicht die Flammen so verzaubert, dass sie keine Hitze abstrahlten. Sie griff zu ihrer Tasse, doch der Tee darin war schon längst ausgekühlt. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, berührte damit die Tasse und schon hatte sie wieder herrlich warmen Pfefferminztee. Nachdem sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte, ging sie zum Fenster. Ein Vogel zwitscherte in der Nähe und die Luft roch nach Regen. Gedankenverloren schloss Eve das Fenster. Mit der vagen Absicht, das Labor ihrer Eltern im Keller zu besuchen, verließ sie den Salon und ging die Stufen in den Keller hinab.

Als sie Eingangshalle betrat, läutete es an der Tür.

_Wer kann das wohl sein?_, fragte Eve sich überrascht. Sie ging auf die Tür zu und strich mit dem Zauberstab darüber, denn so konnte sie sehen, wer vor der Tür stand.

Es war ein Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren, der ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war. Er wirkte gelangweilt, das verriet zumindest sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, auch wenn sie weder einen Namen noch eine Erinnerung mit ihm verband. Sie zögerte. Sollte sie die Türe öffnen? Der Fremde läutete nochmals und sie machte auf.

„Ja bitte?", fragte Eve unsicher.

„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy. Darf ich eintreten?"

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte Eve misstrauisch. Sie schaute dem Fremden direkt in die kalten grauen Augen.

„Ich war ein guter Freund ihrer Eltern. Wir hatten oft ... ähm ... geschäftlich miteinander zutun.", antwortete Mr. Malfoy.

Eve kannte den Mann zwar nicht, aber sie ließ ihn trotzdem ein. Wenn er ihre Eltern gekannt hatte, dann drohte ihr von ihm wohl keine Gefahr, oder? Eve und Mr. Malfoy gingen zurück in den Salon. Einer der fünf Hauselfen der Familie nahm seinen Mantel entgegen.

„Möchten Sie Tee, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Eve höflich.

„Ja, das wäre nett.", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen und schaute sich interessiert um. Der Hauself verneigte sich und verschwand.

_Ich will dich eigentlich nicht zu einem Kaffeekränzchen einladen, das sind nur meine guten Manieren, Blondi!_, dachte Eve gereizt. Sie wünschte sich bereits, die Türe nicht geöffnet zu haben und wieder allein zu sein.

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten geschäftlich mit meinen Eltern zu tun gehabt, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ja, das sagte ich. Ihre Eltern waren begnadete Zauberer. Schade, dass sie tot sind. Aber ich habe gehörte, dass auch sie außerordentlich begabt sind. Sie könnten das ... edle Werk ihrer Eltern fortführen." Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen, das ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel, setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Sofa.

„Was für ein ‚edles Werk' meinen Sie?", wollte Eve wissen.

„Ihre Eltern haben für mich und ... ähm ... meine Freunde ... ähm ... besondere Zaubertränke kreiert. Zuletzt waren sie mit einem sehr schwierigen Trank beschäftigt, den sie gemeinsam entwickelt haben. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"

„Nein, ich bin erst vor drei Wochen nach England zurückgekehrt. Ich habe mit meinen Eltern zuletzt vor zwei Jahren persönlich gesprochen." Als Eve diese Worte aussprach, versetzte ihr das einen Stich mitten ins Herz. Sie hätte ihnen noch soviel sagen wollen ...

Der Hauself kehrte mit einem Tee und Keksen zurück. Als Eve eine Tasse entgegennahm, fragte sie:

„Was soll das für ein Trank sein? Welche Wirkung hat er?"

„Der Trank vergrößert die eigenen Zauberkräfte, er macht unverwundbar und somit unbesiegbar."

Eve lachte. „Solch ein Wundermittel gibt es nicht. Es gibt gewisse Mixturen, die für kurze Zeit die Kräfte vergrößern, doch unbesiegbar -"

Er unterbrach sie kaltschnäuzig. „Ich war dabei, als Ihre Eltern den Trank einer Ratte verabreicht haben. Kein Zauberspruch konnte dem Tier etwas anhaben, nicht einmal mit dem Todesfluch konnten wir sie töten. Die Ratte war nur kurz bewusstlos, ihre Wunden heilten in Sekunden. Wahrscheinlich lebt sie immer noch.", erwiderte Malfoy bissig.

„Nein, das ist unmöglich." Eve schaute Malfoy mit großen Augen an. Sollte sie diese Geschichte glauben? „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Ihre Eltern haben leider versäumt, uns das Rezept auszuhändigen. Deshalb bin ich heute hier. Ihre Eltern haben das Rezept doch sicherlich aufbewahrt, oder, Miss Beauregard?"

Malfoys letzte Worte sollten höflich klingen, doch Eve merkte, dass er sich bemühte, sie nicht anzubrüllen. Sie bemerkte auch, dass er ständig seinen schwarzen Spazierstock befingerte.

„Ich denke schon, aber wofür brauchen Sie das Rezept? Wenn dieser Trank wirklich wirkt -"

„Das tut er.", unterbrach Malfoy sie zornig.

„Wenn der Trank in die falschen Hände gerät, wäre das fatal.", bemerkte Eve.

„Das wird er nicht. Wir verfolgen die gleichen Ziele wie Ihre Eltern. Sie könnten sogar in die Fußstapfen Ihrer Eltern treten und deren Platz in unserer Mitte einnehmen. Würden Sie mir nun das Rezept geben?"

Das war keine Frage oder Bitte. Es klang viel mehr wie ein Befehl.

„Was für einen Platz einen nehmen? Und wo? Wovon reden Sie überhaupt?", fragte Eve beunruhigt. Sie verstand die Andeutungen dieses Mannes nicht. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Haben Ihnen Ihre Eltern tatsächlich nie von UNS erzählt?", höhnte Malfoy und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Er deutete ihren verständnislosen Blick richtig und fuhr fort: „Er hatte also recht ... Sie waren noch gar nicht geboren, als sich Ihre Eltern uns anschlossen. Sie waren eine große Bereicherung für uns, auch wenn sie sich eher mehr im Hintergrund gehalten haben. So trat wenigstens nie an die Öffentlichkeit, dass Violet und Jacques Beauregard Todesser waren."

Der letzte Satz traf Eve wie ein Blitz. Fassungslos starrte sie den Überbringer dieser Nachricht an. Ihre Eltern waren schon immer sehr an den Dunklen Künsten und an schwarzer Magie interessiert gewesen, vieles davon haben sie auch an ihre Tochter weitergegeben, doch dass Eves Eltern Todesser waren, konnte sie nicht glauben.

„Nun?", fragte Malfoy und wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

Eve musste erst mal tief Luft holen. „Ich weiß nicht, wo das Rezept ist, aber selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Ihnen nicht geben. Ich werde alle Aufzeichnungen meiner Eltern betreffend dieses Tranks vernichten. Jener, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wird diesen Trank nie in die Finger bekommen. Und nun, verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus.", sagte Eve ruhig.

Malfoy rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er blickte Eve an und wieder spielte sich ein Lächeln um seinen Mund. „Seit der Dunkle Lord auferstanden ist, wollten ihre Eltern, dass Sie sich uns anschließen. Warum sind Sie nicht ein braves Mädchen, geben mir das Rezept und schließen sich uns an? Ihre Eltern hätten sicher gewollt, dass ihr talentiertes Mädchen zu uns stößt."

Eve zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Gehen Sie und kommen Sie nie wieder. Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Meine Eltern waren anständige Menschen."

„Das ist sehr unklug, Mädchen. Keiner sollte sich den Dunklen Lord und dessen Todesser zum Feind machen.", sagte Malfoy bedrohlich, während er den Zauberstab in Eves Hand betrachtete. Er stand auf: „Sehr unklug, doch die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen."

„Sie kennen meinen Standpunkt.", antwortete Eve knapp.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Miss Beauregard." Die letzten Worte von Malfoy waren eine Drohung, dennoch verließ er das Haus, ohne den geringsten Widerstand zu leisten.

Als die Tür hinter Malfoy ins Schloss fiel, ließ sich Eve erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert und in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Fragen. Waren ihre Eltern wirklich Todesser gewesen? Hatten sie jemals Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Lord gehabt? Fragen über Fragen auf die sie unbedingt eine Antwort haben wollte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Malfoy die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Eve zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie ging die Stufen zum Labor ihrer Eltern hinab. Nur dort konnte sie die Antwort auf ihre Fragen finden. Doch wo hätten ihre Eltern ein so wichtiges Rezept versteckt? Vielleicht im Schrank, der immer versperrt war? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ihr Vater hatte Eve einst erklärt, dass der Schrank nur den Schein erwecken sollte, etwas Wichtiges zu beinhalten. Eves Blick wanderte über die unzähligen Regale, Bücher und Pergamentrollen. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das Labor an die Kerker in Hogwarts. Damals waren Zaubertränke ihr liebstes Fach und Prof. Snape ihr Lieblingslehrer gewesen, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn sie war eine Slytherin. Und Professor Snape war dafür bekannt, die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses zu bevorzugen. Als sie außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern durfte, lehrten sie ihre Eltern jeden Tag einen neuen Zauberspruch. Freunde hatten sie in den Ferien nie besucht, denn Eves beste Freundin war eine Muggelgeborene und Violet und Jacuqes Beauregard duldeten solch einen Umgang nicht. War das ein Beweis dafür, dass ihre Eltern Todesser gewesen waren? Eves Blick verharrte an einem kahlen Stück Ziegelwand. DAhinter befand sich ein geheimer Raum, in dem ihre Eltern wichtige Zaubertränke und Zutaten aufbewahrt hatten. Doch wie gelangt man hinein?

„Auf die Ziegel klopfen und das Passwort sagen. Schau Eve, diese Ziegel hier.", hatte ihr Vater einst gesagt. Sie tippte mit ihren Zauberstab auf drei bestimmte Ziegel und sprach das Passwort. Ähnlich wie bei Gleis ¾ konnte man nun durch die Wand gehen. Ratlos blickte sie sich um. Der Raum war riesig und ähnlich wie im Labor, gab es auch hier viele Bücher und Pergamentrollen. Auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raums lag ein kleines grünes Büchlein aufgeschlagen. Neugierig trat sie näher und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Beim Durchblättern konnte sie die zierliche Handschrift ihrer Mutter und die schwungvolle, aber etwas zu große Handschrift ihres Vaters erkennen. Sie las den letzten Eintrag:

„_Heute haben wir den Trank ausprobiert. Unser Versuchstier war eine Ratte. Weil wir uns über die Dosierung nicht klar waren, verabreichten wir nur drei Tropfen. Wir bemerkten keine (äußerliche) Veränderung am Versuchsobjekt. Als sie uns entwischen wollte, versuchten wir sie zu schocken, doch der Fluch wirkte nicht. Selbst der Todesfluch von Lucius zeigte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, die Ratte war lediglich einen Augenblick bewusstlos. Wir werden nun über die richtige bzw. ausreichende Dosierung beratschlagen und den Trank an weiteren Tieren ausprobieren." _

Eve schlug das Büchlein zu und wich ängstlich davor zurück. Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben und schon wieder überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken.

Alles, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit. Ihre Eltern waren Todesser gewesen! Eves Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Nein ... Das kann nicht sein ... Das darf nicht sein.", schluchzte die rothaarige Frau fassungslos. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Regale schweifen. Ein Fläschchen hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Es war mit einer silbernen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Zuerst wusste sie nicht was es war, doch dann kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke: Einhornblut. Angewiderte wandte sie den Blick ab und verließ überstürzt den Keller.

Wie hatte sie sich nur derartig in ihren Eltern täuschen können? Wieso hatte sie noch nie etwas bemerkt? Obwohl die Beauregards stolze Reinblüter waren, haben sie sich nie mit den Blacks oder den Malfoys vermischt, denn diese waren seit eh und je böse. Irgendwie ergab jetzt vieles einen Sinn. Zum Beispiel die Abneigung gegen Eves Freundin Tonks, eine Muggelgeborene.

Eve hatte ihr Zimmer im ersten Stock erreicht. Eigentlich gehörte ihr nun das ganze Haus, doch sie bewohnte noch immer das Zimmer, in dem sie bis vor zwei Jahren gewohnt hatte. Alles war noch so eingerichtet wie früher, selbst ihre alten Spielsachen waren noch hier. Sie zog sich einen Pyjama an und legte sich dann ins Bett. Sie war zwar noch viel zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen, dennoch war sie sehr müde. Noch lange dachte Eve über Malfoy, den Dunklen Lord und ihre Eltern nach, aber schließlich übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und ihr fielen die Augen zu.

Eve hatte noch gar nicht lange geschlafen, da wachte sie abrupt auf. Sie hatte ein lautes Knarren, gefolgt von einer Männerstimme, gehört. _Nur der Fußboden im Erdgeschoss knarrt_, schoss es Eve durch den Kopf. Leise schlich sie zur Tür und lauschte.

* * *

Und, wie fandet ihr es?

Lob, Kritik und Anregungen erwünscht!

Glg

cherry001 (you may know me as eve001...)


	2. Kapitel 2

Hi meine Lieben!

Ich hab zwar meine fünf Reviews nicht gekriegt (+heul+), aber ich denke mir, dass es auch schwierig ist für euch Leser da draußen eine Story nach nur einem Chap zu beurteilen.

Na ja, und deshalb stell ich euch gleich mal das zweite Chap online, damit ihr euch leichter mit eurer Beurteilung tut.

Ich bleib bei dem, was ich gesagt habe: viele Reviews (wie wäre es wieder mitvier Stück?) schneller Upload. +fg+

Nun zu den Reviews von:

**sarah.easy :** Die Namen hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht. +stolzbin+ Es gibt einige Namen (in späteren Chaps), die habe ich mir von wo ausgeborgt, aber das wirst du noch merken. Ob es Malfoy ist? Wirst du gleich erfahren ...

**Fiona:** So klein ist Eve auch nicht. +gg+ Sie kann sich schon selbst zur Wehr setzen. Sicher kannst du Lucius hauen +baseballschläger überreich+

**Adsartha:** Wow. So viele Fragen . Auf einige davon findest du die Antwort im folgenden Chap. Die anderen beantworte ich dir nicht, weil ich dir ja nicht die Stimmung vermiesen will. +gg+ Okay?

**Kathy:** Das mit dem Review war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Danke, dass du dich entschlossen hast zu reviewn. Das nennt man Cliffhanger ...+gg+

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die in den Büchern von JKR vorkommen, gehören ihr, der Rest stamm von mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, ich will lediglich ein paar Reviews dafür.

* * *

_

_Kapitel 2_

_**Entscheidungen**_

„Dieser verdammte Fußboden. Bellatrix und Rodolphus, ihr geht in den Keller. Dort hatten die Beauregards ihr Labor, dort müsste auch das Rezept sein. Vielleicht findet ihr es. Crabbe und Goyle, ihr durchsucht das Erdgeschoss. Antonin, du kommst mit mir in den ersten Stock. Vergesst nicht, der Dunkle Lord will sie unverletzt. Also nur Schockzauber verwenden.", flüsterte Malfoy, dennoch konnte Eve jedes einzelne Wort hören. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde. Mit zwei großen Polster formte sie ihren Körper unter der Bettdecke nach. Vom Regal nahm sie eine Puppe, die die gleichen roten Haare wie Eve hatte. Die Nachbildung von Eves Körper war zwar etwas zu dick und zu klein, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Eve trat vor den großen vergoldeten Spiegel in der Ecke. Im Mondlicht wirkte ihre ohnehin schon helle Haut noch blasser. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, richtete den Zauberstab auch sich und sagte:

„Invisible!"

Wieder blickte sie in den Spiegel, doch sie sah ihr Spiegelbild nicht mehr. Eve blieb keine Gelegenheit, sich über den geglückten Zauber zu freuen, denn sie konnte die Schritte von Malfoy und Dolohow vor ihrer Zimmerür hören. Die Todesser öffneten die Tür vorsichtig und schlichen leise ihn den Raum. Sie trugen beide lange schwarze Umhänge und Masken. Einer der beiden zeigte mit den Zauberstab auf das Bett, der andere nickte bestätigend.

„Stupor!", rief Malfoy und zielte dabei auf die Polster-Eve. Der Fluch ließ den Polster explodieren und es schneite Federn. Die Todesser gingen auf das Bett zu und Eve ergriff die Chance.

„Stupor!"

Sie traf Dolohow in den Rücken und er schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Malfoy drehte sich um. Er blickte in die falsche Ecke und Eve wollte auch ihn schocken, doch er reagierte schnell. „Protego!"

Eve musste sich ducken, sonst hätte sie ihr eigener Fluch getroffen. Mit dem unsichtbaren Zauberstab führte sie eine komplizierte Bewegungen aus und die Vase auf der Kommode, welche neben ihrem Bett stand, fiel zu Boden. Malfoy glaubte, dass Eve die Vase um gestoßen hatte und schickte einen Fluch in diese Richtung, der natürlich nichts traf. Diesmal gelang es Eve, Malfoy zu schocken. Aus Wut, weil sie seinetwegen die Vase ihrer Ururgrossmutter geopfert hatte, sprach sie einen weiteren Fluch aus. Seine langen blonden Haaren waren nun lockig und rosa. Zufrieden mit sich selbst wollte Eve aus dem Zimmer fliehen, doch sie lief direkt in die Arme eines weiteren Todessers. Sie wurde wieder sichtbar, denn der Unsichtbarkeitszauber wirkte nur solange man unsichtbar sein wollte, oder solange, bis man berührt wurde. Eve steckte ihn gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten.

„Expelliarmus!", rief eine Frauenstimme und Eves Zauberstab flog direkt in die ausgestreckte Hand der Todesserin. Eve wehrte sich gegen die Umklammerung des Todessers, doch er war viel größer und stärker als sie. Ohne Zauberstab konnte sie nichts ausrichten, sie versucht dennoch dem Todesser auf das Schienbein zu treten. Er trug sie ins Zimmer zurück und schleuderte sie auf das Bett. Die Todesserin trat vor, richtete den Zauberstab auf die vor alter Schreck erstarrte Eve und sagte: „Schlaf."

Sofort umfing Eve eine wohlige Dunkelheit.

Eve träumte.

Sie war wieder sechs Jahre alt. Heute sollte sie zum ersten Mal in die Zauberergrundschule.

„Mama! Ich komm zu spät! Die anderen sind sicher schon da. Gib mir das Flohpulver, ich komm nicht ran!", quengelte Eve, während sie auf den Zehenspitzen stehend versuchte, den Topf mit Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims zu erreichen.

„Aber Eve, es ist doch erst halb acht. Du hast noch so viel Zeit. Komm, die Hauselfen haben dir einen besonders leckeren Kakao für deinen ersten Schultag gemacht.", sagte ihre Mutter und nahm sie dabei in den Arm.

„Ich will keinen Kakao, ich will zaubern! Ich will Zaubertränke machen und Tiere verwandeln und ... und ... und Zaubern." sagte die kleine Eve.

„In der Zauberergrundschule lernst du aber nicht Zaubern. Du lernst Lesen, Rechnen und Schreiben. Du wirst viel über die Geschichte der Zauberei und andere Länder erfahren. Und lernst Latein, damit du dann in Hogwarts die Zaubersprüche und Zauberformeln verstehst.", meinte Eves Vater, der aus dem Esszimmer kam. „Und nun komm, dein Kakao wird kalt."

Widerwillig nahm Eve die Hand ihres Vaters und sie gingen ins Esszimmer.

Das Bild löste sich auf und ein anders erschien.

Sie befand sich in Hogwarts. Eve war in der dritten Klasse und wollte als Jägerin in die Quidditch-Mannschaft von Slytherin. Sie wurde tatsächlich aufgenommen. Bei ihrem ersten Spiel gegen Gryffindor foulte sie ein gegnerischer Jäger. Er hatte sie mit einem Fluch vom Besen gestoßen, aber Madam Hooch war dies entgangen. Jeder glaubte, dass sie selbst vom Besen gefallen war und sie wurde aus der Mannschaft ausgeschlossen. Eve war damals sehr zornig gewesen und bei der Erinnerung an diese Ungerechtigkeit, flammte ihre alten Emotionen auf.

Wieder löste sich das Bild auf.

Nun träumte sie von Australien. Hier war sie glücklich. Der Job als Privatlehrerin bei einer Zaubererfamilie machte ihr großen Spaß. Eves Zorn legte sich, doch dann sah sie das Gesicht von Peter, ihrer ersten großen Liebe vor sich. Sie hatten gerade zu Abend gegessen.

„Peter, liebst du mich?", fragte Eve. Sie blickte Peter ernst an.

„Nein, ich liebe dich nicht.", erwiderte er ernst. Eve sah in bestürzt an, doch Peter lächelte. „Ich bin verrückt nach dir. Ich begehre dich. Jede Minute, nein, jede Sekunde ohne dich ist für mich die reinste Folter.". Er lächelte und küsste Eve.

„Gut, ich muss dir nämlich von meinem Geheimnis erzählen."

„Ich wusste es. Du bist eine Geheimagentin und der Job als Lehrerin ist nur eine Tarnung. Oder bist du die einzige Überlebende eines außerirdischen Planetens, der von bösen Alien zerstört wurde, und suchst nun nach einem Mann um den Fortbestand deiner Art zu sichern? Also, ich helfe dir jederzeit.".

Eve lachte und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran. „Lass, den Blödsinn.", tadelte sie. „Ich will ernst mit dir reden. Ich bin ... ähm ... ich bin eine ... ich bin eine Hexe.", sagte Eve etwas kleinlaut.

„Meine Einfälle waren besser. Also, was ist nun dein Geheimnis?"

„Ich bin eine Hexe. Das ist mein Geheimnis."

„Aha. Wo ist dann dein Hut und dein Besen? Und die Warzen auf der Nase?", fragte er augenzwinkernd.

Genervt von diesem Klischee verdrehte sie die Augen. „So sehen doch nur die Hexen im Märchen aus. Aber wir fliegen tatsächlich auf Besen, obwohl Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel schneller sind. Soll ich dir beweisen, dass ich eine Hexe bin?"

„Ja, natürlich. Du kannst mir meine Zukunft aus den Brotkrümeln lesen.", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Du wolltest ernst mit mir reden. Das hast du zumindest gesagt und jetzt kommst du mit diesem Hexenkram daher."

„Aber das ist mein Geheimnis. Ich bin eine Hexe. Ich werde es dir beweisen. Pass gut auf." Eve holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Handtasche und richtete ihn auf den Kerzenständer.

„Wingardium Leviosa." sagte sie und der Kerzenständer schwebte einen halben Meter über den Tisch. Eves Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich, als sie in das Gesicht von Peter schaute. Er war kreidebleich.

„Oh mein Gott. Was bist du?", fragte Peter erschrocken.

„Ich bin eine Hexe."

„Nein!", sagte Peter und stand auf.

„Doch.", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Es gibt euch wirklich!"

„Ja. Es gibt sogar sehr viele von uns.", erwiderte Eve mit einem Lächeln. Sie ging auf Peter zu, doch er wich zurück.

„Ich habe es nie geglaubt. Es war also wahr.", murmelte Peter vor sich hin.

„Was ist wahr? Peter, was ist los?", fragte Eve besorgt.

„Ich will mit einer ... einer ... einer Hexe nichts zu tun haben. Verschwinde." Seine Stimme war zittrig.

„Ich dachte du liebst mich!", rief Eve. Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen.

„Ich liebe Eve, aber nicht die Hexe Eve. Das kann ich nicht. Geh bitte." Peter machte die Tür auf. Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Eve nahm ihre Tasche und rannte tränenüberströmt aus der Wohnung.

Trauer erfüllte sie, doch viel Stärker waren ihr Hass und ihr Zorn.

Zum dritten mal änderte sich das Bild.

Sie war auf einem Friedhof. Es war das Begräbnis ihrer Eltern in Frankreich. Sie erinnerte sich an die Schulfreundinnen ihrer Mutter und an die Freunde ihres Vaters. Viele waren gekommen um dem Tod der Beauregards zu betrauern. Die meisten waren aus Frankreich, denn das Geschlecht der Beauregards stammt ursprünglich von dort. Ihre Eltern waren deshalb nicht in Hogwarts, sondern in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen. Eve erinnerte sich an die Ansprache von Claire, einer Schulfreundin ihrer Mutter: „Sie war eine begnadete Hexe und eine führsorgliche Ehefrau und Mutter. Violet hätte noch so viel erreichen können, hätte nicht ein betrunkener Muggel sie und ihren Mann Jacques überfahren. Es ging so schnell, sie konnten nicht mehr disapparieren." Die Stimme der Frau erstarb.

So zornig wie jetzt hatte Eve sich noch nie gefühlt.

Das Bild löste sich auf und Eve öffnete die Augen.

Sie befand sich in einem dunklen Raum, der nur von Fackeln erhellt wurde. Eine Gänsehaupt überzog ihren ganzen Körper. Verwirrt und ängstlich sah sie sich um, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen.

_Scheiße. Wo bin ich? Egal, ich muss so schnell wie möglich weg_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie wollte aufstehen und wegrennen, aber ihre Hände und Füße waren gefesselt.

„Einen schönen Traum gehabt, Eve?", fragte eine hohe kalte Stimme und sie zuckte überrascht zusammen. Der Mann stand mit den Rücken zu ihr. Warum sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, war ihr schleierhaft. Er drehte sich um. Unwillkürlich hielt Eve die Luft an. Sein Gesicht war wie das einer Schlange. Er hatte rote Augen und Nüstern statt Nasenlöcher. Obwohl Eve noch nie zuvor Lord Voldemort gesehen hatte, wusste sie, nein, sie spürte, dass er es war. Sie zitterte vor lauter Angst, doch ihre Stimme war ruhig.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Warum haben Sie mich entführt?"

„Das weißt du doch. Ich will das Rezept.", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

Sie wollte ihn anschreien, ihn beleidigen, ihm sagen, dass er das Rezept niemals bekommen würde, doch aus ihrem Mund kam: „Ich weiß nicht, wo es ist."

„Das ist Schade. Aber du wirst mir den Trank auch so brauen können. Deine Eltern haben sicherlich Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen. Hab ich Recht?"

„Ja, aber es gibt kein Rezept." Eve schaute ihn erschrocken an. Sie wollte ihm das nicht sagen.

„Du stehst unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum. Deshalb sagst du mir so bereitwillig die Wahrheit." Eve bedachte Voldemort in ihren Gedanken gerade mit einem nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Schimpfwort, als dieser sagte:

„Das ist aber nicht nett von dir, Eve."

_Oh mein Gott! Er dringt in meine Gedanken ein. Das vorhin war kein Traum. Er beherrscht Legilimentik!_, dachte Eve. Sie sprach es nicht aus, sie dachte es nur.

„Die Bezeichnung ‚Gott' ist sehr schmeichelhaft, in der Tat. Und ja, ich beherrsche Legilimentik.", antwortete der Dunkle Lord kalt.

„Schön. Doch ich denke es mir nicht, ich sage es Ihnen: Ich werde Ihnen diesen Trank nicht brauen. Ich werden Ihnen nicht helfen. Sie werden keine Informationen von mir bekommen, denn ich weiß nichts. Sie werden mich töten müssen, denn wenn ich wieder meinen Zauberstab habe, werde ich gegen Sie und Ihre Dreckfresser kämpfen!"

Eve schrie Voldemort an. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr. Es war sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie töten würde.

„Warum sollte ich dich umbringen? Du erkennst meine Ziele nicht, wie die meisten. Schließ dich mir an."

Hatte sie sich eben verhört oder hatte er sie tatsächlich aufgefordert, eine Todesserin zu werden?

„Auch wenn meine Eltern Ihre Lügen geglaubt haben, ich bin keine böse Hexe."

„Hör doch auf in GUT und BÖSE zu denken. Es gibt nur jene, die Machten haben und sie gebrauchen und jene, die zwar Macht haben, aber zu schwach sind, sie zu verwenden. Deine Eltern haben das erkannt. Sie waren stark. Du könntest stark sein, wenn du dich uns anschließt.", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

„NIEMALS!", rief Eve.

„Ach Eve.", tadelte er. „Ich weiß mehr über dich, als du glaubst. Du warst in der Schule die Beste, aber in Quidditch eine Versagerin. Oder doch nicht? Vielleicht hättest du dem Schlammblut, das dich damals gedemütigt hat, einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen sollen. Jeder hätte gesehen, dass du dir das nicht gefallen lässt. Du hättest eine gute Jägerin werden können."

Voldemort schaute in ihre braunen Augen. Sie wandte den Blick ab. Heute, ja heute würde sie anders reagieren. Damals war sie jung und schüchtern.

„Du hättest den gleichen Fluch wie bei Lucius Malfoy anwenden können. Ein netter Fluch." Er lächelte und fuhr fort: „Oder als das miese Schlammblut, dein Liebhaber, dich verstoßen hat. Warum hast du ihm nicht gezeigt, was eine Hexe kann."

Der Zorn von vorhin war wieder da, doch er richtete sich nicht gegen den Dunklen Lord, sondern gegen die Muggel, die sie gedemütigt hatten.

„Siehst du nicht den Zusammenhang? Deshalb habe ich dir all diese Erinnerung gezeigt. Es waren alles Muggel oder Schlammblüter, die dir das angetan haben, die dir deine geliebten Eltern weggenommen haben. Doch du hast nichts getan. Du hast dir das alles gefallen lassen. Du bist schwach."

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich hätte den Mörder meiner Eltern gerne bestraft, ihm Leid angetan, aber ... aber ..."

„Du bist zu schwach für einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Du hast zuviel Angst vor ihnen." Lord Voldemort wandte sich ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie man sie anwendet. Ich beherrsche sie nicht, aber ich würde sie auch niemals anwenden."

„Tja, dann werden noch mehr Muggel dich demütigen. Sie haben leichtes Spiel mit dir. Viele Hexen und Zauberer sind wie du. Sie glauben, nur weil Muggel sich nicht wehren können, dürfen wir ihnen nichts tun. Doch sie haben UNS etwas getan. Sie haben uns verfolgt. Sie sind Schuld daran, dass wir uns verstecken. Wir dürfen uns nicht in IHRER Welt offenbaren. Dabei haben wir die GABE. Wir sollten über die Schlammblüter und Muggel herrschen. Warum hätten wir sonst die Gabe? Wir sind auserwählt. Du bist auch auserwählt, auserwählt zu herrschen."

Seine roten, erbarmungslosen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren.

„Du glaubst mir nicht. Dazu muss ich nicht erst deine Gedanken lesen, das verraten mir deine Augen. Du glaubst ich tu das alles nur für mich, aber du irrst dich. Ich mache das für alle Hexen und Zauberer. Ich werde eine Welt erschaffen, in der auf offener Straße gezaubert wird. Wir werden uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Und glaub mir, ich würde niemals alle Muggel umbringen. Sie könnten alle weiterleben, aber die Zaubererschaft wird die Gesetzte machen und die Bedingungen festlegen. Was sagst du?"

Eve sagte nichts. Er hatte gar nicht so unrecht. Warum richtete sich alles nach den Muggel? Aber so recht hatte er sie nicht überzeugt. Seine Ideen waren nicht böse. Er würde nur die Macht einsetzen, die er hat. Warum wurde er also bekämpft?

„Ich sehe noch immer Zweifel in deinem hübschen Gesicht. Dumbledore und sein _Orden des Hühnerhabichts_ wollen meine Pläne vereiteln."

„Aber warum?", fragte Eve.

„Weil sie, wie ich dir bereits erklär habe, glauben, dass man die Muggel beschützen muss. Sie ziehen es vor, sich zu verstecken, jegliche Magie zu verstecken, anstatt zu zeigen, dass wir die Mächtigen sind. Schließt du dich mir an? Willst du mit mir und den anderen Todessern herrschen? Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

Eve antwortete nicht. Ein Teil von ihr war bereits überzeugt. Die Welt, die er beschrieb, war wundervoll. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Gedanken las, aber Eve musste über Voldemorts Worte nachdenken.

„Du zweifelst noch immer? Deine Verweigerung mir gegenüber ist für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Ich biete dir eine Chance an, die nur Wenigen zuteil wird. Du könntest eine mächtige Hexe werden. Deine Eltern waren sehr stolz auf dich. Ich habe noch kurz vor ihren Tod mit ihnen gesprochen. Sie haben mir viel von dir erzählt, was für eine begabte Hexe du wärst. Glaub mir, sie wollten, dass du eine Todesserin wirst. Das hätte sie sehr stolz gemacht."

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte. Er ging um den Stuhl, auf dem Eve saß, herum.

„Wusstest du, dass deine Eltern seit deiner Geburt in meinen Diensten standen? Sie waren bereits Todesser, bevor ich den unerwarteten Zwischenfall mit Harry Potter hatte. Es ist sogar ihnen zu verdanken, dass ich damals nicht gestorben bin. Sie haben damals schon an dem Unbesiegbarkeitstrank gearbeitet, doch leider wurde er nicht früh genug fertig. Eve, ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Es wird Tote geben. Wir müssen diejenigen ausschalten, die unseren Plänen im Weg stehen. Aber wenn wir unsere Pläne in die Tat umgesetzt haben, werden sich alle fragen, wie sie uns je im Weg stehen konnten, warum sie sich gegen uns gewehrt haben." Voldemort stand ihr nun genau gegenüber. Er sah Eve wieder direkt in die Augen. Von ihnen ging eine ungeheure Kraft aus, die sie erschaudern ließ.

„Willst du mir helfen meine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen? Willst du ein Teil der neuen Ordnung sein? Willst du dem Wunsch deiner Eltern nachkommen? Willst du sie unsterblich machen, indem du ihr Werk fortsetzt und den Trank für mich braust? Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

Eve wollte immer ihre Eltern glücklich machen, sie sollten stolz auf Eve sein.

„Ja.", sagte Eve mit fester Stimme und Voldemort lächelte.

„Gut! Ich wusste, dass du die richtige Entscheidung triffst. Hättest du dich anders entschieden, tja, dann hätte ich dich töten müssen." Der Dunkle Lord schien sehr zufrieden zu sein. Eve schaute erschrocken zu ihm auf.

„Ich kann doch nicht riskieren, dass du dich Dumbledore anschließt, oder?" Sein lippenloser Mund kräuselte sich zu einem gehässigen Lächeln. „Lucius, Antonin, kommt herein.", rief Voldemort. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und Eves Fesseln lösten sich in Luft auf. Die Todesser, mit denen Eve sich im Haus ihrer Eltern duelliert hatte, betraten den Raum.

„Bringt Miss Beauregard auf eines unserer ... ähm ... Gästezimmer. Nicht so grob, sie gehört schließlich zu uns.", verkündete der Dunkle Lord, als die beiden Todesser Eve grob an den Oberarmen packten. „Wir sehen uns in einigen Stunden wieder, Eve."

* * *

So, das wars wieder mal für heute.

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was LV mit Eve noch so alles vor hat, dann müsst ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen. Und für jedes Review gibt es ... hmmm ... Eis in allen Geschmacksrichtungen!

Also, hoffentlich bis bald.

Eure

cherry001 (aka eve001)


	3. Kapitel 3

Hi meine Lieben!

Zuerst mal muss ich mich für die lange Verzögerung entschuldigen. Von nun an geht es wieder schneller. Am Mittwoch werde ich schon das nächste Kapitel posten. Versprochen.

Die Antworten auf eure Reviews findet ihr nach dem Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, die auch in den HP-Büchern vorkommen, sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR. Alle anderen gehören mir.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 3

**Die Prüfung**

Malfoy und Dolohow zerrten Eve durch ein schier unendliches Labyrinth an Gängen und Treppen. Beunruhig fragte sie sich, was dies wohl für ein Ort sei. Zwar versuchte sie sich den Weg zu merken, aber nach der vierten Treppe und unzähligen Gängen, die alle gleich aussahen, gab sie schließlich auf.

Vor einer schweren Eichentür machte das ungleiche Trio Halt.

„Alohomora!", sagte Dolohow und die Tür sprang auf. Sie stießen Eve in den Raum. Malfoy kam nach. Er zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und schrie Eve an:

„Nimm den Fluch von mir!" Er bedrohte Eve mit seinem Zauberstab. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Malfoys Haare waren noch immer rosa und lockig. „Kein Zauber wirkt, auch abschneiden hilft nicht. Sie wachsen immer wieder so nach! Nimm den Fluch von mir oder es wird dir Leid tun!"

Auch Antonin Dolohow grinste, als er die Haarpracht von Malfoy sah.

„Ohne Zauberstab kann ich nichts tun.", erwiderte Eve knapp und bemühte sich vergebens ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

Lucius verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Hältst du mich für blöd? Ich gebe dir doch nicht meinen Zauberstab. Sag mir den Gegenfluch."

„Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch.", log Eve und musste nun ihr Lachen unterdrücken. Malfoys rotes Gesicht schlug sich furchtbar mit seinen rosa Locken.

„Wie du willst. Cruc-!", setzte Malfoy an doch Dolohow unterbrach ihn.

„Du darfst ihr nichts tun, Lucius. Und du, sag ihm das Gegenmittel.", forderte Dolohow Eve auf.

Resignierend seufzte Eve. „Damit der Fluch seine Wirkung verliert, muss man eine Handvoll Krötenaugen, eine würflig geschnittene, halbe Zwiebel, vier verfaulte Eier, drei Esslöffel saure Milch und den Schleim von einer Schnecke vermischen und auf die Haare auftragen. Die Einwirkzeit beträgt ca. neun Stunden. Das ist alles."

Malfoy blickte sie zornig an. „Wehe dir es wirkt nicht", knurrte er.

_Wirken wird es auch nicht, denn der Fluch wird nur dann gebrochen, wenn derjenige, der den Fluch ausgesprochen hat, dem Verfluchten verzeiht. Die Mixtur ist aber ein hervorragender Haarbalsam, auch wenn er fürchterlich stinkt_, dachte Eve feixend.

Die Todesser verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Als sie die Tür schlossen, verschwand diese.

„HEY! Wie komm ich hier wieder raus?", schrie Eve, aber niemand antwortete. Sie sah sich argwöhnisch im Zimmer um. Außer zwei Fackeln, einem Tisch, einem Stuhl und einem Bett war das Zimmer praktisch leer. Der Bettbezug machte den Eindruck schon seit hundert Jahren nicht gewechselt worden zu sein. An den Fackelhaltern waren unzählige Spinnweben und es gab weder eine Waschgelegenheit noch einen Krug mit Wasser. Eve setzte sich aufs Bett. Es war steinhart.

_Na toll, die Welt erobern, aber keinen Wert auf Bequemlichkeit legen, das passt_, dachte Eve sarkastisch. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie in den nächsten Stunden und Tagen erwarten würde, schlief sie binnen weniger Minuten ein.

Als Eve aufwachte, wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, doch sie fühlte sich ausgeruht. Sie setzte sich auf und entdeckte ein Tablett mit Frühstück auf dem Tisch. Über dem Sessel hing ein schwarzer Umhang. Eve stand auf und begutachtete neugierig den Umhang. Er war eine Robe, wie die der Todesser.

_Wie die der ANDEREN Todesser, zu denen DU auch gehörst_, korrigiert sie sich selbst. Sie zog den Umhang über ihren Pyjama an, etwas anderes trug sie schließlich nicht, und begann zu frühstücken. Widererwarten schmeckte das Frühstück gut, selbst der Kaffee war herrlich. Eve war kaum fertig damit, als die Tür wieder erschien und eine Frau den Raum betrat.

„Folge mir.", sagte die Frau knapp.

Eve starrte sie fassungslos an. Das war Bellatrix Lestrange! Sie erkannte deren Gesicht aus dem _Tagespropheten_. Es war für Eve ein seltsames Gefühl neben einer verurteilten Todesserin durch das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords zu spazieren. Sie gingen unzählige Treppen hinab und wieder konnte Eve sich den Weg nicht merken.

Wohin gehen wir, fragte sich Eve beunruhigt.

Plötzlich blieben sie vor einem kahlen Stück Wand stehen. Die Todesserin klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Wand und eine Tür erschien. Sie drehte sich zu Eve um, die ängstlich von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Hier hast du deinen Zauberstab. Wenn du alle Aufgaben erledigst, und es bis zum Ausgang schaffst, wirst du als Todesserin anerkannt und bekommst dein Mal. Egal, wie es ausgeht, der Dunkle Lord will nach der Zeremonie mit dir sprechen. Nun geh durch diese Tür und den Gang entlang. Du kannst dich nicht verlaufen. Geh.", sagte Bellatrix und lächelte hinterhältig.

Unsicher tat Eve, was Bellatrix ihr befohlen hatte und machte einige zittrige Schritte in den Korridor. Der Gang wurde von Fackeln erhellt, wie dieser ganze unheimliche Ort.

„Ich muss nur den Gang entlang gehen? Von welchen Aufgaben sprichst du?", fragte Eve bemüht ruhig und drehte sich um, aber die Tür und Bellatrix waren verschwunden. Stattdessen starrte sie auf eine Wand ohne Tür.

„Müssen hier andauernd die Türen verschwinden?", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst, um sich ein wenig Mut zu machen.

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach stehen geblieben, aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht durfte. Eve atmete einmal tief durch und ging langsam den Gang entlang. Die Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten wenig Licht und Eve musste ihren Zauberstab als zusätzliche Lichtquelle verwenden. Die Luft wurde zunehmend kälter und Eve bekam noch mehr Angst. Langsam steigerte sich ihre Angst zu einer Beklommenheit in ihrer Brust und ihr war, als ob sie nie wieder glücklich sein würde. Sie erwartete nun jeden Moment von irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas angegriffen zu werden. Und dann geschah es. Ein Dementor glitt auf sie zu und holte rasselnd Atem. Eve zögerte keinen Moment und rief:

„Expecto patronum!"

Aus ihrem Zauberstab kam ein wunderschöner silberner Phönix zum Vorschein und der Dementor entfernte sich rasch. Fast wünschte Eve sich, dass der Phönix sie begleiten würde, doch er löste sich auf und der Gang war wieder dunkel und leer. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie noch mit mehreren Angriffen zu rechnen hatte. Mit erhobenen Zauberstab schritt Eve unbeirrt weiter. Der Kampf mit dem Dementor hatte ihr Mut gemacht. Sie kam zu einer Abzweigung. Ohne viel nachzudenken, schlug sie den linken Weg ein. Weinige Schritte später stand sie vor einer Tür, öffnete diese und betrat den dahinter gelegenen Raum. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, verschwand diese wieder.

_Na was für eine Überraschung,_ dachte Eve und verdrehte die Augen.

Der Raum war klein. Zwei Türen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand führten wieder hinaus. Neben jeder stand ein großer, steinerner Wächter, die wie große Wasserspeier aussahen. Als Eve näher trat, erwachten diese zum Leben. Beide sprachen mit lauter Stimme:

„Wir sind die Wächter, an uns kommt keiner vorbei. Eine der Türen bringt dich deinem Ziel näher, die andere führt zu schmerzhafter Pein. Einer von uns lügt, der andere sagt die Wahrheit. Du darfst uns nur eine Frage stellen, doch überlege sie wohl."

Sie postierten sich vor den Türen.

„Ein Rätsel, ach, welch ein Spaß.", bemerkte Eve sarkastisch. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, aber der Gedanke an „schmerzhafte Pein" war dabei nicht sehr hilfreich. Die Frage „Bringt mich diese Tür meinem Ziel näher", konnte sie getrost vergessen.

Und das aus gutem Grund. Sollte es zwar die richtige Tür sein, aber der Wächter würde lügen, würde er sowieso Nein sagen. Vielleicht würde sie aber auch die falsche Tür erwischen UND den Wächter, der log. Und dann würde sie in ihr Verderben gehen, oder was auch immer „schmerzhafte Pein" bedeutete.

Natürlich bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass sie den ehrlichen Wächter und die richtige Tür fand, aber woher sollte sie das wissen?

„Verdammte Scheiße!", schrie Eve wütend. Sie hasste solche Rätsel.

_Logisch Denken. Du musst nur LOGISCH Denken_, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Eve kniete sich auf den Boden und begann in dem Sand zu zeichnen. Den linken Wächter nannte sie einfach „A" und den rechten „B". Ja, das war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Dann nahm sie an, dass „B" der Lügner wäre. Also, welche Frage konnte sie stellen, damit sie die richtige, bzw. wahre Antwort erhalten würde? Der Gedanke war in ihrem Kopf, die Frage lag ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen.

„Dann müsste ich ... Dann müsste ich ...", murmelte sie verzweifelt und versuchte ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. So schwer konnte dieses Rätsel nicht sein. Sie könnte fragen, welche Tür der andere Wächter empfehlen würde. Das wäre dann auf jeden Fall eine Lüge, sie musste ... nur das Gegenteil tun. Das war die Lösung!

„Wächter der linken Türe, welche Türe würde mir der andere Wächter empfehlen?", fragte Eve laut und deutlich.

Der Wächter antwortete: „Er empfiehlt dir, seine Türe auszuwählen."

„Danke, aber ich nehme lieber deine.", verkündete Eve und schritt auf den linken Wächter zu. Er machte ihr den Weg frei und die Tür sprang auf. Der Gang sah genau so aus wie, der vorige.

„Deine Wahl war richtig.", meinte der Wächter und erstarrte wieder zu Stein.

Eve setzte ihren Weg fort. Irgendwie spürte sie, dass der Ausgang nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte. Sie bog um eine Ecke, als ihre Eltern vor ihr standen.

Eve erstarrte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nein, das war vollkommen unmöglich!

„Mum? Dad? Ich dachte, ihr seid tot!", flüsterte Eve zaghaft. Ihre Eltern blickten sie zornig an.

„Du hast uns sehr enttäuscht. Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass wir uns jemals für dich schämen müssten.", fauchte Violet Beauregard.

„Du hast den guten Namen unserer Familie in den Dreck gezogen. Du hast unsere Ehre mit Füßen getreten. Unsere Erwartungen haben sich nicht erfüllt.", sagte Jacques Beauregard. Ihre Eltern wandten den Blick ab, ihre Mutter begann sogar zu weinen.

„Was habe ich den getan? Wann habe ich euch jemals enttäuscht.? Ich habe stets mein Bestes gegeben.", stieß Eve hastig hervor.

„Geh uns aus den Augen. Verschwinde, wir wollen dich nicht mehr sehen!", bellte ihr Vater.

Eve zuckte zusammen, also ob er sie schlagen wolle. „Was habe ich getan? Was werft ihr mir vor?", schluchzte sie. Ungehindert liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich liebe euch. Ich wollte euch niemals verletzen."

„Du hast den guten Namen unserer Familie in den Dreck gezogen. Du hast unsere Ehre mit Füßen getreten. Unsere Erwartungen haben sich nicht erfüllt.", wiederholte Eves Vater.

„Das hast du schon gesagt. WANN soll ich das getan haben? Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen. ", sagte Eve trotzig.

„Du hast den guten Namen unser-", setzte ihr Vater wieder an.

„Es war meine größte Angst euch zu enttäuschen, ich wollte euch nie enttäuschen. Sag mir was- ..." Eve ging ein Licht auf. „Moment mal, du bist nicht mein Vater. Du bist ein Irrwicht! Riddikulus!"

Ihre Irrwicht-Eltern verpufften zu einem Rauchwölkchen. Bevor sie weiterging, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie gehofft, ihre Eltern würden noch leben. Jetzt kam ihr der Gedanke töricht vor. Schließlich war sie bei deren Begräbnis dabei gewesen.

Der Gang führte in einen großen rechteckigen Raum. Ein einzelner Todesser stand in der Mitte.

„Ist das hier das Ende? Habe ich endlich den Ausgang gefunden?", fragte Eve voller Hoffnung, doch statt einer Antwort rief der Todesser:

„Stupor!"

Eve konnte in letzter Sekunde dem Fluch ausweichen und rief: „Expelliarmus!"

„Protego!" Die Reflexe des Todessers waren ausgezeichnet.

„Petrificus totalus!" Der Fluch verfehlte den Maskierten nur um wenige Zentimeter und er rief: „Imperio!" Eve wurde getroffen. Sie dachte an nichts, all ihre Gedanken waren fort.

„Wälze dich im Sand und belle dabei.", befahl der Todesser.

Folgsam ging sie in die Knie.

„Aber irgendwie habe ich keine Lust dazu.", dachte Eve. 

„Wälze dich im Sand ..."

„Da mach ich mich doch dreckig." 

„... und belle dabei!"

„_Nein, ich mag nicht. _

„Belle wie ein Hund!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun! Gladius!", rief Eve. Ihr Vater hatte ihr vor viele Jahren die Wirkung des Imperius-Fluchs gezeigt. Er hatte erst aufgehört, als sie den Fluch brechen konnte. Eve führte nun ihren Zauberstab wie ein unsichtbares Schwert und griff den überraschten Todesser an. Obwohl der Zauberstab den Todesser nicht berührte, spürte er einen Hieb in den Magen. Er fiel auf die Knie. Bevor er den Cruciatus-Fluch fertig sprechen konnte, schockte Eve ihn.

Entlang der Steinwände erschienen wie aus dem Nichts mehrere Türen. Mehr als fünfzig maskierte Todesser bildeten einen Kreis um Eve. Der bewusstlose Todesser wurde erweckt und gliederte sich in den Kreis ein. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Todesser sie angreifen werden oder nicht. Eve hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen, denn alle hatten die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und trugen Masken. Alle Augen waren auf Eve gerichtet. Lord Voldemort betrat den Kreis. Er war als einziger nicht maskiert.

Er warf Eve einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er im Kreis herumschritt. Der Dunkle Lord begann mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen:

„Wir haben uns versammelt, um eine neue Todesserin in unsere Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen. Ich nütze die Gelegenheit, um euch alle an unsere Regeln zu erinnern." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Erstens, als meine Todesser verpflichtet ihr euch, nur mir zu dienen. Sollte einer von euch mich hintergehen, wird er getötet. Zweitens, wer meine Befehle nicht ausführt, beziehungsweise sich ihnen widersetzt, zieht sich meinen Unwillen zu. Im besten Falle ist es nur eine schmerzhafte Ermahnung, sonst habt ihr die gleichen Konsequenzen wie bei Regel Nummer Eins zu tragen. Drittens, ich dulde keinerlei Kritik. Sollte mir dennoch etwas zu Ohren kommen, werde ich wie bei einem Verstoß gegen Regel Nummer Zwei verfahren." Keiner der Todesser wagte es sich zu bewegen. Voldemort ging nun direkt auf Eve zu, die sehr nervös war.

„Eve Beauregard, willst du nun in den erlesenen Kreis meiner treuen Gefolgsleute aufgenommen werden?", fragte er. Sein lippenloser Mund kräuselte sich zu einem kalten Lächeln.

„Ja!", antwortete sie laut und deutlich.

„Dann strecke deinen linken Arm aus." Ohne abzuwarten, packte er Eve am Handgelenk, tippte auf ihren Unterarm und sagte: „Serpens!" Eine rote Tätowierung in Form eines schlangenzüngigen Totenkopfs erschien an der Stelle, wo der Zauberstab ihre Haut berührt hatte. Das Dunkle Mal brannte wie Feuer. Eve keuchte, doch Voldemort tippte nochmals auf die Tätowierung und sagte: „Proteus!" Der Dunkle Lord berührte das Mal mit seinem Zeigefinger und es verfärbte sich dunkelrot. Er betrachtete es und hob Eves Arm in die Höhe, damit ihn alle sehen konnten.

„Nun gehörst du zu uns! Willkommen! Mögest du nie in deiner Treue wanken und unsere Gemeinschaft mit deinem Leben beschützen. Die Zeremonie ist beendet."

Eve schluckt.

_Das klingt ernst_, dachte sie. _Sehr ernst._ Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wozu sie soeben eingewilligt hatte.

Die Todesser verließen den Raum, nur einer blieb stehen. Auch Voldemort und Eve waren noch da.

„Jetzt, da du ein vollwertiges Mitglied bist, wird es Zeit, dass du die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernst. Vorerst wirst du aber mit der Zubereitung des Unbesiegbarkeitstranks anfangen. Du wirst nicht alleine arbeiten, ein Fachmann wird dir zur Seite stehen."

Der Todesser trat näher und nahm die Maske ab. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Nein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Mit unverhohlener Bestürzung betrachtete sie den Mann.

„Severus Snape wird dir bei dieser heiklen Aufgabe behilflich sein."

* * *

Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews!

**annkristin:** +eisbecher überrreich+ Also, wir befinden uns direkt nach Band fünf. Und meine FF wird noch vor Erscheinen des neuen HP fertig sein.

**Adsartha:** Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht gemein sein, ich wollte dir einfach nicht die Spannung vermiesen. Na gut. Wie du siehst, wurde Eve eine Todesserin, aber sie wird auch in den Orden aufgenommen werden. Aber das dauert noch ein wenig. Nein, sie wird vorerst noch nicht in Kontakt mit Tonks treten und ihre Freunde wird sie auch nicht verraten. Bist du eh nicht böse auf mich+ganz lieb schau+

**Kathy:** Auch bei dir muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich habe dieses "Das ist ein Cliffhanger" nicht als Erklärung gemeint. Es war eher so, als würdest du einen alten, teuren Wein trinken und dann sagst du genüsslich: "Ah, das ist ein Wein." Damit meinst du ja dann nicht, was er ist, sondern wie er ist. Nämlich gut. OK?

**sarah.easy:** Toll, dass du es trotzdem geschafft hast. +dir noch eine kugel eis geb+

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!

Krieg ich heute wieder welche+dackelblick aufsetz+

Heagdl

cherry001


	4. Chapter 4

Hi meine Lieben!

Wie versprochen kommt heute das nächste Kapitel. Am Freitag kommt das nächste, vielleicht sogar schon die nächsten zwei.

**sarah.easy:** Danke für dein Lob. Ich hoffe, dass dir das nächste Kapitel auch gefällt.

**Adsartha:** Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Ich dachte, ich solle dir die Fragen beantworten! Außerdem hast du ja gemeint, dass du antworten willst und ich habe dich ja gewarnt.

**annkristin:** Wie das weitergeht, erfährst du ... jetzt!

Vielen Dank für euere Reviews+kuddel+

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Chap

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 4_

**Der Schatten der Vergangenheit**

„Severus, ich erwarte noch heute deinen Bericht bei der Versammlung.", sagte der Dunkle Lord und verließ den Raum durch eine der vielen Türen.

Eve konnte kaum glauben, dass ihr ehemaliger Haus- und Zaubertranklehrer ein Todesser war. Sie musterte ihn mit unverhohlener Bestürzung und musste überrascht feststellen, dass sich sein Aussehen nicht verändert hatte.

„Dann besuchen wir mal das Haus deiner Eltern.", sagte Snape. Auch er musterte sein Gegenüber, aber ihm fielen einige, sehr vorteilhafte, Veränderungen an seiner ehemaligen Schülerin auf. Vor ihm stand eine junge, hübsche Hexe und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte.

„Ja, Professor."

„Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts und hier duzen sich alle. Also wäre wohl Severus angebracht.", erwiderte Snape mit einem freundlichen Grinsen, das beim ihm sehr selten war.

Er ging voraus und Eve folgte ihm mit gebührendem Abstand. Er führte sie zu einer scheinbar unendlichen Treppe. Nach 493 Stufen legte Snape eine kleine Pause ein, denn Eve bekam kaum noch Luft.

Innerlich amüsierte es ihn, wie sie mit wackeligen Beinen dastand und nach Luft rang, aber äußerlich ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Wie ... viele ... Stufen ... sind ... es ... noch? Dieser ... Ort ... scheint ... mir ... eher ... ein ... Labyrinth ... zu ... sein, ... mit ... all ... diesen ... Gänge ... und ... Türen.", presste Eve hervor.

„Hier gibt es unzählige Stufen, Gänge und Türen. Dieses Versteck wurde zur gleichen Zeit wie Hogwarts von Salazar Slytherin gegründet. Der Dunkle Lord ist sein Nachkomme, deshalb konnte er es finden und als Hauptquartier für seine Zwecke nutzen."

Snape ging unbeirrt weiter und Eve folgte ihm. „Früher wurde der Kerker, in dem die Zeremonie und deine Prüfung stattfand, als Labyrinth für Muggel und feindliche Zauberer verwendet. Es gab natürlich mehr gefährliche Kreaturen und Aufgaben zu überstehen. Das war eine sehr ... amüsante Vorstellung, überhaupt wenn es Muggel waren. Heute wurde es zum ersten Mal seit 16 Jahren wiederverwendet, extra für deine Prüfung."

„Bin ich ... die einzige ... neue Todesserin ... seit ... 16 Jahren?", fragte Eve verwundert.

„Nein, aber einige von uns waren sich nicht sicher, ob du aufgenommen werden sollst, ob du würdig bist. Deshalb dieser kleine Test.", erklärte ihr Severus.

„Und erscheine ich nun _würdig_?", frage Eve zornig. „Was mussten die anderen tun?"

„Natürlich bist du würdig. Hättest du sonst das Dunkle Mal bekommen? Neue Todesser müssen sonst irgendeinen Treuebeweis abliefern. Etwas stehlen, Informationen beschaffen oder ähnliches."

Die Treppe endete abrupt und sie standen vor einer Tür. Eves Knie zitterten, sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

_Ich muss mehr Sport machen_, dachte Eve. Sie ging nach ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer durch die Tür und fand sich in einer dunklen Höhle wieder. Die Tür war, wie sollte es auch anders zu erwarten sein, wieder verschwunden. Sie verließen die Höhle und fanden sich in einem Wald wieder. Der Eingang zu Höhle sah wie der Kopf einer Schlange aus.

„Wie kommt man wieder hinein, in das Hauptquartier meine ich?", frage Eve.

„Das zeige ich dir, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Wir müssen nun zum Haus deiner Eltern apparieren. Ich weiß wo es ist."

„Gut.", sagte Eve überrascht und sie disapparierten gemeinsam.

Nur eine Sekunde später apparierten die beiden Todesser im Garten hinter Eves Elternhaus. Das gesamte Grundstück war größer als zwei Quidditch-Felder und wurde von einem Zaun und einer dichten Buchsbaumhecke umzäunt. Den Garten konnte man eher als Park bezeichnen, denn es standen vereinzelt Steinbänke unter Bäumen und es gab einen Seerosenteich. Das Gras unter ihren Füßen war noch feucht. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte es heftig geregnet. Eve erreichte als erste die Terrassentür.

„Alohomora!", sagte Eve und die Tür sprang auf. Normalerweise war das Haus mit mehreren Einbruchszaubern geschützt, doch Eve hat das Haus nicht auf normalem Wege verlassen, sie wurde schließlich entführt. Als Eve den Salon betrat, stockte ihr der Atmen. Das einst so ordentliche und gepflegte Haus ihrer Eltern war verwüstet worden. Bücher lagen am Boden verstreut, das Familienporzellan war nur noch ein großer Scherbenhaufen, die Stühle waren umgestoßen und die Bilder an der Wand zerfetzt worden. Während Eve wie erstarrt im Salon stand, kamen fünf Hauselfen auf sie zu.

„Herrin! Wir freuen uns Sie wiederzusehen. Wir konnten die Zauberer nicht aufhalten. Wir haben aber mit dem Aufräumen schon begonnen. Das restliche Haus ist wieder ordentlich, uns fehlt nur noch der Salon, Miss.", quiekte die Hauselfe. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Oh, dann ist ja alles gut. Ich war richtig geschockt. Haben sie euch etwas angetan?", fragte Eve und blickte auf die Hauselfen herab.

„Nein, wir haben uns versteckt. Ist die Herrin besorgt um uns gewesen?", fragte derselbe Hauself wie zuvor.

„Ja, das war ich. Ich wusste nicht, was sie mit dem Haus oder mit euch anstellen werden."

„Das waren böse Zauberer, Miss. Sie wollten die Geheimnisse eurer Eltern stehlen."

„Aber zu diesen Zauberern gehöre ich nun auch.", sagte Eve kleinlaut.

„Verzeiht mir!", sagte die Elfe und machte, wie bei der Begrüßung, wieder eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Ich habe böse über euch geredet. Verzeiht mir, Miss!", quiekte sie und wollte sich mit einem Buch auf dem Kopf schlagen. Eve nahm es der Elfe aus der Hand.

„Das hast du nicht gewusst. Ich verzeihe dir. Du musst dich nicht bestrafen.", sagte Eve freundlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern hatte Eve schon als kleines Kind mit den Elfen gesprochen. Sie mochte die Elfen und hat immer darauf geachtet, dass keiner grob zu ihnen war.

„Danke, Miss. Ihr könnt gar keine böse Hexe sein. Ihr behandelt uns so gut." Ein anderer Elf hatte die letzten Worte gesagt und streichelte dabei liebevoll über seine Tunika. Anders, als bei den meisten Zaubererfamilien, trugen die Hauselfen der Familie Beauregard eine weiße Tunika mit dem Familienwappen, ein Phönix mit einem Zauberstab in den Krallen. Und wieder verbeugten sich alle Elfen. „Wir werden mit unserer Arbeit fortfahren. Dürfen wir Euch etwas zu Essen bringen?"

„Professor Snape ... ähm, ich meine Severus, haben Sie ... hast du Hunger?", fragte Eve unsicher. Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke. Wenn wir Hunger haben, werden wir euch Bescheid sagen." Die Elfen verließen das Zimmer. Eve wandte sich an Severus.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gerne umziehen. Doch zuvor werde ich Ihnen ... dir das Labor zeigen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam die Stufen in den Keller hinab. Das Labor war noch genauso, wie Eve es zuletzt verlassen hatte.

„Oh, auch hier haben die Hauselfen schon aufgeräumt.", murmelte Eve verwundert.

„Nein. Das Labor war durch irgendeinen Zauber geschützt. Bellatrix und Rudolphus konnten es nicht betreten.", erklärte Snape und Eve lächelte. Deshalb wollte der Dunkle Lord sie lebendig. Er hätte sonst nie das Rezept bekommen.

_Wenn es sich überhaupt im Labor befindet_, dachte Eve. Sie führte ihren schweigsamen Begleiter in den Geheimraum. Eve nahm das Buch mit den Aufzeichnungen ihrer Eltern vom Tisch, übergab es Snape und sagte:

„Hier drinnen steht etwas über einen Test mit dem Trank. Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr Aufzeichnungen. Schau dich einfach um. Ich gehe nach oben. In Ordnung?"

„Ja, tu das.", erwiderte er knapp und begann die Aufzeichnungen zu lesen.

Nach einem langen Bad in der Badewanne ging Eve in ihr Zimmer. Kritisch betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Sie war groß und schlank. Ihre helle Haut passte gut zu ihren roten, schulterlangen Haaren, die in leichten Wellen ihr Gesicht umrandeten. Eves braune Augen strahlten Wärme aus. Sie fand sich selbst schön, früher war das jedoch nicht so. In Hogwarts dachte sie immer, dass sie fett, klein und hässlich wäre. Eve musste grinsen, als sie sich daran zurückerinnerte. Erst mit sechzehn merkte sie, dass sie die Jungs alles andere als fett, klein und hässlich fanden. Dieses neugewonnene Selbstbewusstsein war damals auch ihren Eltern nicht entgangen und es gab einige hitzige Debatten zum Thema Mode und Make-up. Eves Blick blieb auf ihrer rechten Schulter hängen. Dort war eine Narbe, die wie eine Schlange aussah. Früher meinte sie, die Narbe würde immer mehr verblassen, doch an jenem Tag schien sie Eve seltsam deutlich zu sein. Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken und schaute auf die Uhr. Erschrocken musste sie feststellen, dass sie schon seit über einer Stunde Severus alleine gelassen hatte.

Ihren ehemaligen Professor mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, war Eve peinlich, überhaupt weil sie während ihrer Schulzeit in ihren Zaubertranklehrer verliebt gewesen war. Professor Severus Snape, ein Todesser?

_Das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen_, dachte Eve. Er war immer schon an den Dunklen Künsten interessiert gewesen, aber WARUM wurde er ein Todesser, fragte Eve sich. Diese Frage konnte nur er ihr beantworten und Eve wollte Snape unbedingt fragen. Aber nun beschäftigte sie eine andere Frage. Musste sie jetzt immer den Todesserumhang tragen? _Schwarz macht mich zu blass_, dachte Eve. Sie entschied sich für ein dunkelgrünes Samtkleid. Sie trat wieder vor den Spiegel. Ihr Spiegelbild pfiff und sagte:

„Wir sehen heute aber sexy aus!".

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", sagte Eve, musste dabei aber lachen.

Snape war noch in die Aufzeichnungen vertieft, als Eve das Labor betrat.

„Hast du was Wichtiges gefunden?", fragte Eve neugierig.

Sein Blick musterte Eve von oben bis unten. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortete:

„Ähm ... hier stehen nur die Zutaten drinnen, die _nicht_ für den Trank geeignet waren. Ein Rezept oder eine Anleitung habe ich auch nicht gefunden. Sie schreiben viel über die fehlgeschlagenen Tests und was sie noch überdenken müssen. Viel hilft uns das nicht." Er legte das Buch zur Seite und fuhr fort:

„Aber hier in diesen Regalen stehen einige sehr seltene Zaubertrankzutaten. Einige davon habe nicht mal _ich_ bis jetzt verwendet. Hier steht sogar eine Flasche Einhornblut. Ich frage mich, wo man so etwas bekommt. Nicht einmal mein Vater hat, soweit ich weiß, Einhornblut verkauft."

„Welchen Beruf übte dein Vater aus?", fragte Eve und setzte sich neben Severus.

„Er war Besitzer eines Ladens für Zaubertränke in der Nokturngasse. Lucius Malfoy war ein Stammkunde, so haben wir uns kennen gelernt." Am Tonfall von Snape merkte man, dass er über dieses Thema nicht sprechen wollte.

„Und dann wurdest du ein Todesser? Warum eigentlich?" Eve interessierte die Vergangenheit von Snape sehr.

„Aus den gleichen Gründen wie du, oder? Ich wollte meine Fähigkeiten für etwas einsetzen, an das ich glaube. Die Ideen des Dunklen Lord haben mich fasziniert und mein Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten war noch ein weiterer Grund für mich Todesser zu werden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis mir der Dunkle Lord vertraute und mir wichtige Aufgaben übertrug. Er merkte, wie sehr ich mich anstrengte und bemühte. Deshalb bekam ich auch das Dunkle Mal."

„Bekommt das denn nicht jeder Todesser? Ich habe es ja auch." unterbrach Eve Snape.

„Nicht alle Todesser haben es. Nur die teuersten werden damit ausgezeichnet."

„Warum hab ich dann ein Dunkles Mal? Er kennt mich doch noch gar nicht.", sagte Eve verwirrt.

„Das war die Entscheidung des Dunklen Lords, aber darüber sollten wir jetzt nicht reden. Es gibt hier noch so viele Pergamentrollen, mit denen sollten wir uns beschäftigen." Damit war das Thema für Snape erledigt, Eve würde keine Auskünfte mehr bekommen.

Doch nach wenigen Minuten brach Severus wieder das Schweigen.

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir.", forderte er.

Verwundert legte sie eine Schriftrolle beiseite. „Was möchtest du denn hören?"

„Erzähl mir, was du nach Hogwarts gemacht hast. Was ist aus der braven Schulsprecherin von einst geworden?"

Sein Interesse an ihrer Vergangenheit war überraschend, aber wahrscheinlich wollte er nur höflich sein. Und so erzählte sie ihm, was sie nach Hogwarts gemacht hatte, von ihren Auslandsaufenthalten und wie sie wieder zurückkam.

„ ... und seit drei Wochen bin ich nun wieder hier.", schloss sie ihre Erzählung.

„Es muss schwer für dich sein im Haus deiner Eltern zu leben.", meinte er mitfühlend.

Sie nickte und schluckte eine Träne hinunter. Wahrscheinlich merkte er, dass sie darüber noch nicht sprechen konnte und stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Obwohl sie beide an unterschiedlichen Stellen des Labors mit der Suche begonnen hatten, standen sie nun nebeneinander. Eve konnte seine Wärme spüren und sein Aftershave riechen. Es roch noch immer so gut wie damals, im Unterricht, wenn er sich über ihren Kessel gebeugt hatte und sie für ihren gelungenen Zaubertrank gelobt hatte.

Sie griffen beide gleichzeitig nach einer Pergamentrolle und ihre Hände berührten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie sie beiden wieder zurückzogen. Lang hatte die Berührung nicht angedauert, aber trotzdem hatte der Kontakt mit seinen warmen Fingern einen wohligen Schauer in ihr ausgelöst.

Eve und Severus übergingen diesen Zwischenfall und setzten ihre Suche fort. Nach fünf Stunden jedoch gaben sie sich fürs Erste geschlagen. Sie fanden noch einige skurrile Zutaten wie Werwolfextrakt und Riesenblut, aber auch die unsterbliche Ratte schaute mal vorbei. Die Hauelfen hatten den Salon wieder in Ordnung gebracht und ein leckeres Abendessen im Esszimmer vorbereitet. Snape wollte gleich zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren, doch Eve konnte ihn überreden, wenigsten einen kleinen Happen zu essen. Als sie fertig waren, meinte Eve:

„Das war herrlich. Jetzt können wir von mir aus wieder zurück.", und tätschelte ihren Bauch.

„Willst du dich vorher nicht umziehen?" fragte Snape und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum? Was stimmt den nicht?", fragte Eve mit gespielter Verwunderung und trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Na ja, alle Todesser tragen schwarze Umhänge. Du würdest etwas auffallen. Nicht, dass es dir nicht steht, aber ... aber ... du musst den Umhang tragen.", sagte Severus verlegen.

„Gut. Bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Eve und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

_Ha, mein Kleid hat ihm gefallen. Doch was wollte ich damit bezwecken? Er ist so was wie ein Kollege_, dachte Eve und schämte sich ein wenig.

Aber nur ein wenig.

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen? Ja?

Lob, Kritik und Anregungen erwünscht!

Bis bald!

cherry


	5. Wichtige Nachricht!

**Hi meine Lieben!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. schäm**

**Ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden:**

**Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Zeit, meine FF hier weiter zu posten. Ich arbeite gerade fieberhaft an Kapitel 43 und kann deshalb die „alten" Kapitel nicht verbessern und hier posten.**

**Sollte aber dennoch jemand Interesse an der Story haben (zu Adsartha schiel), dann könnt ihr unter folgender Adresse lesen, wie es mit Eve und Severus weitergeht.**

**Das ist der Link: http/www.harrypotter-fans.de/viewtopic.php?t3255**

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!**

**Alles Liebe,**

**cherry001 (eve001)**


End file.
